


Gratitude

by orphan_account



Category: True Blood
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after episode 3x07. The Queen rewards Pam for her loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

They leave Fangtasia moments after the Magistrate’s head splatters onto the concrete floor, all four vampires much too exhausted to clean up the mess they had just made - or at least its immediate physical consequences - right away. Pam spends most of the drive to Mississippi with her head leaned on Eric’s shoulder, and is still groggy when, amid the Queen’s shrieks about the size of her new quarters and the King’s other wife’s hissy fit, she heads up to one of the many guest rooms in the mansion for a much needed shower, to be followed by several hours of uninterrupted sleep. Eric has offered to let her feed on his powerful blood and though Pam normally doesn’t particularly enjoy drinking from him - he tastes bitter, old, and the hard-on he gets when she sinks her fangs into him is always a tad awkward to deal with given her preferences - she has gratefully accepted. He’ll be by just before dawn.

Pam hisses when the hot water hits her bruised, sore body. The comforting heat and the beauty of her surroundings soon have her relaxed, and relief that Eric has pulled through yet again washes over her like the scalding water cascading off her skin; for the first time since this whole ordeal has started, Pam allows herself to shed a few tears. The blood mingles with the water, makes pretty patterns on the marble tiles. The real Pam starts to shine through again, and she finds herself wondering why it is exactly that Eric keeps refusing the Queen’s offers to live at Court with her, because while Fangtasia isn’t too shabby, this, this, is living, Pam thinks, wrapping a plushy towel around herself. She walks out of the en-suite bathroom and into the lavish bedroom, and has to stifle a gasp when she notices that Sophie-Anne is sitting on the edge of the oversized, overstuffed bed.

“Majesty?” Pam asks, frantically searching for a reason why the Queen would be in her bedroom, “If you’d like this room I can move-” she tries, before being interrupted by Sophie-Anne’s high, clear voice. “Pam,” the younger-looking vampire says simply, “Come sit.” She pats a spot next to her on the bed. Pam obliges, tightens her towel around herself, winces half a second later at the futility of her move - the Queen has seen her nude before, and besides, hiding your body implies you’re ashamed of it, which Pam is most definitely not. Sophie-Anne pays no mind to her discomfort. “I wanted to ask you something,” she starts, and Pam notices that she smells like blood and sex - must have taken her dissatisfaction at her new room out on that girl, Hadley. “Yes, Majesty?” Pam inquires, voice cautious. “Why didn’t you rat me out?” the redhead asks, “You could have told the Magistrate about our little arrangement a thousand times, but you didn’t.” Pam opens her mouth to speak, but the Queen continues. “I saw what he did to you. When we got down there, the dungeon smelled like death. You didn’t break, though.” Pam shakes her head. “My question is, why?” Pam scours her brain for the words the Queen wants to hear, settles on murmuring “I am forever loyal to my maker and to my Queen, always,” and the few seconds that pass before the Queen reacts are torture.

A grin spreads across Sophie-Anne’s face. “Wonderful!” she exclaims, clasping her hands together in delight, and Pam wants to breathe a sigh of relief. The Queen lays perfectly manicured hands on her lap. “Now,” she smooths the white silk of her dress, “Onto more pleasurable business.” Pam raises an eyebrow. “I’d like you to drink from me. To thank you for your loyalty. You know.” Pam feels something low in her body stir - the Queen’s blood, among other parts of her anatomy, is always a treat, something about feeding exclusively on organic vegans. Still, Pam tries to ignore the feeling in her belly. “I appreciate your offer, Majesty, but Eric-” The Queen cuts her off. “‘But Eric’ nothing. He’ll still come by and let you feed off him later, but I’m here now and, let’s be honest,” she slides cool fingers up Pam’s thigh, “You’ll have a lot more fun drinking from me.” Pam swallows nervously, feeling herself becoming more aroused by the second as the Queen leans into her. She can smell the human, Hadley, on Sophie-Anne’s breath, and suddenly her mouth seems much more appealing than sleep. The Queen’s lips brush hers, the way they have many times before, and the kiss is almost too chaste, what with the taste of Hadley’s blood and cunt promising so much more. Pam whimpers when the Queen pulls away.

“Good, so that’s settled,” the Queen stands, holds out a hand for Pam to do the same. At the other woman’s confused look she states “I’d like to survey the damage,” and Pam nods, let the towel fall away. The Queen circles Pam, clenches her jaw as her eyes drag over the wounds covering Pam; bruises, burns, cuts, sores. “Not that the Magistrate wasn’t a dick before, but he would have earned his beheading just for defiling such a work of art.” Pam hisses when the Queen’s fingers brush against a particularly deep gash on her ribs. “Sit,” she orders, and Pam obeys, sitting with her back leaning on the pile of opulent cushions strewn over her bed. Sophie-Anne pulls her dress over her head, muttering something about getting blood out of silk, and Pam lets her eyes roam the nubile, creamy-white body in front of her. The Queen crawls over Pam, straddles her hips. “How do you want me?” she whispers against Pam’s ear. She follows Pam’s gaze down her chest and to her breasts, smiles, flashing fangs. “Straight for the tits huh?” she giggles, “Careful now, do you want me to think I’m nothing but a blood bag to you?” Pam grins, the Queen raises her body slightly and pulls the vampire’s head into her chest.

Lips brush over Sophie-Anne’s breast, then the tip of a tongue, before fangs sink into the soft flesh and she gasps. The blood pours into Pam’s mouth and she groans, struggles not to let a single drop escape her. The Queen grabs fistfuls of Pam’s silky hair, presses Pam where she wants her. She tastes like she usually does, very clean, pure, almost human, but with the bite of power never far behind. Pam sucks and licks at the wound she made, digs her fingernails into the Queen’s ass before ghosting her hands up the other woman’s back. She bites down a second time and Sophie-Anne cries out and her hips buck against Pam’s stomach. And she’s wet. Pam lets out a loud moan, sucks harder at the crimson nectar, the sound of the Queen murmuring some nonsense into her ear just urging her on. Pam feels her wounds begin to heal, the skin reforming itself all over her body and all traces of the last few days fading away. She pulls away from Sophie-Anne’s breast and watches that wound heal itself, too. The Queen leans down and kisses her, licks a stray droplet of her own blood from the corner of Pam’s mouth.

Pam edges her hand towards the Queen’s hot, wet center, and Sophie-Anne stills her wrist. “Just you tonight,” she says simply, kisses her way down Pam’s body. When Pam’s legs are raised over the Queen’s shoulders and a warm mouth latches onto her clit, she closes her eyes. Sophie-Anne is gentle where she would usually be rough, her practiced fingers stroke and smooth where they would normally scratch and spread, and she keeps her fangs hidden away, which Pam knows is always a struggle for her. It isn’t long before she comes with a shudder, clutching at the Queen’s perfect hair. Sophie-Anne kissing her and the taste of herself mixed in with the Queen’s blood is almost enough to bring her over the edge again.

She mewls when Sophie-Anne pulls away, drapes her dress back over her body. The Queen throws Pam a last look, lips curved into a smile, before walking out the door. “You can thank me tomorrow.”


End file.
